Visual content for display, such as content for graphical user interfaces and video games, may be generated by a graphics processing unit (GPU). A GPU may convert two-dimensional or three-dimensional (3D) objects into a two-dimensional (2D) pixel representation that may be displayed. Converting information about 3D objects into a bit map that can be displayed is known as pixel rendering, and requires considerable memory and processing power. In some examples, GPUs may include one or more texture units and one or more shader processors. The texture units may be responsible for addressing and filtering textures. The shader processors may receive the filtered textures from the texture units and implement shader stages of a graphics rendering pipeline to perform pixel rendering.